The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to an industrial process transmitter, and in particular to an interface that allows an operator to interact with the industrial process transmitter.
Industrial process transmitters are used in industrial process facilities in a variety of settings. For example, industrial process transmitters can include a sensor to sense pressure, temperature, vibration, flow, or nearly any other parameter associated with an industrial process, and/or can include an actuator or other device that manages, controls, or otherwise interacts with an industrial process. The industrial process transmitter can communicate—wirelessly or using a hard-wired connection—with a control room, other device, etc. to help provide industrial process management.
In addition, many industrial process transmitters provide a display (e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD)) and interface (collectively, a local operator interface (LOI)) that allows an operator to interact locally with the industrial process transmitter. The operator may view data or information associated with the transmitter via the LCD screen and may interact or communicate with the transmitter via the LOI.
Due to the various mounting locations and configurations in which an industrial process transmitter may be mounted, the interface provided to an operator may not be oriented in the proper direction for easy readout or interaction. Typically, the orientation of the interface is modified by opening a cover that protects the interface, unscrewing the interface, and re-orienting in the proper direction. However, industrial process transmitters are often installed in hazardous and/or corrosive environments. Removing the cover that protects the interface exposes the interface and interconnection pins that connect the interface to the industrial process transmitter to this potentially damaging environment.
In addition, conventional LOIs associated with industrial process transmitters are implemented with either mechanical switches through transmitter housing, push buttons accessible with the transmitter cover removed, or infrared (IR) transceivers. Removing the covers of transmitters to access push buttons is not ideal since doing so requires a hot permit if the transmitter is in operation. IR transceivers are very current-intensive and are not a good method to use for two-wire process control instruments with very limited current budgets. Additionally, magnetic switches are often used to operate an LOI. However, LOI buttons will not be on or near the LCD screen, thus requiring a user to continually look away from the display while trying to operate the LOI.